Broken Souls
by ezzanna angel
Summary: After the battle in Las Noches, Hueco Mundo, Orihime's soul is found to be broken after her traumatizing stay there as a prisoner.Can Renji heal her soul after what he saw happen? RenHime


Broken Souls

This is my first Bleach fanfic. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read it.

Broken

Orihime was at a loss. Everyone around her was fighting for her. The arrancars fought for her possession for Aizen whilst her friends and other shinigami were fighting for her freedom. Everytime she tried to help her friends she was always hit away from their sides by an arrancar rendering her unable to heal them. She had at least 2 broken ribs due to those failed attempts, but she never stopped trying.

Tsubaki was exhausted so she couldn't attack those that knocked her flying with her Koten Zanshun, and her shields were no match for them either.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime watched Ichigo being stabbed by Nnoitra in the stomach and ran to him, calling out her Sōten Kisshun to heal him of his wounds. No matter how far she ran, to Orihime, Ichigo kept getting further and further away.

"I don't think so, girl." Grimmjow punched Orihime just under her ribcage, knocking all of her breath out of her. She kept running though. Orihime didn't want to be the cause of her friend's death.

"O...Orihime" Ichigo felt helpless, the pain had numbed his body completely until the point of becoming paralysed. He could barely keep his eyes open and the whole scene around him seemed to have slowed down and gone mute.

"Ichigo!" Orihime sent Ayame and Shun'ō to heal him whilst in mid-run. A direct blow hit the back of her head. She didn't know who it was as she didn't see or hear them. Before she blacked out, she saw the Sōten Kisshun reach Ichigo and heard it's soft humming sound.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo yelled.

"She can't hear ya, baka!" Grimmjow shouted back at Ichigo as he went to find a more interesting place to be until he found someone who he could fight. Ulquiorra always took the fun out of things.

*******************************************************

Rukia felt Orihime's reiatsu weaken, and just hoped help would arrive for her soon. She saw how punches and kicks were inflicted upon Orihime as she desperately tried to help the rescuing party. She was relieved to see she reached Ichigo, but panicked when she passed out. Kami, how she wanted to finish her battle to aid her, and soon. She didn't want her to be in pain and unprotected.

*******************************************************

Captain Unohana also felt the drop. She never really had her doubts about Orihime betraying soul society, but with all that happened with Aizen, Tousen and Gin betraying them no-one was quite sure what to believe or who was friend and who was foe. _'I hope that she's alright and will hang in there until I reach her.' _But, things never turn out the way they're planned to.

****************************************************

Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra approached the girl he had just knocked out. "Bastard, you leave her alone!" He just couldn't move to protect her and Ulquiorra just kept getting closer and closer to where Orihime was laying on the floor. "Bastard, I said stay the fuck away from her!" Ulquiorra just ignored Ichigo like he didn't exist, paying no attention to his words and stopped next to Orihime's side.

Ulquiorra picked up Orihime's limp body and tried to take it into a part of Las Noches unsearched by the shinigami's. It was quiet and isolated, a place where Ulquiorra thought would be undetectable by the shinigami because of the lack in spiritual pressure there. Orihime would be hidden from the intruders.

"Put her down now!" Ichigo was desperately trying to move to aid Orihime. Her Sōten Kisshun hadn't quite given him back his mobility. _'Damn.'_

*****************************************************

Chad and Uryu were fighting back to back. It was their best chance of protecting each other and gave them an advantage as neither had any openings now. Szayel Aporro Granz was just being a nuisance to them, blocking their way to Orihime and Ichigo. No matter how many times Chad punched him or Uryu shot him, he never seemed to get too injured so they could pass.

*****************************************************

Renji was the only one out of the three who could get past Szayel. Now, he had to deal with a whole horde of hollows and weak level arrancar with an annoying pair that were called Pesche and Dondochakka that kept screaming everytime a hollow or arrancar approached them. Nel was with them, and Bawabawa was too, just Nel exhausted herself too early and changed back into her child form, eating and shooting the cero from Bawabawa's head, most of the time narrowly missing him.

"Watch where you're shooting that cero Nel!"

"Sowwy Renji, I just down't have a vewy gowd aim wike this." Nel spoke in her child voice, barely understandable.

"R-Renji! There's a hollow approaching us, dontcha know!" Dondochakka cried, hoping to get Renji to help.

"Can't you do something for a change, I'm busy or are you blind?!"

"I'll use my super-slick to stall it Dondochakka, ok?" Pesche reassured him.

"Thank ya" Was Pesche's only reply from him.

Pesche sprayed his super-slick in a circle around the offenders, hoping they won't get past it and get to them and Nel. The hollow that was approaching them slipped on the green slime and went sliding into another hollow on his butt. The second hollow, thinking he was an attacker cut the other hollow in half.

Renji went towards them, not seeing the super-slick on the floor.

"Where is it?"

"We got him, dontcha know!"

"Good. Next time, please don't distract me."

"Okay" Pesche said.

Renji turned and the last breathing enemy they had to deal with, which was an arrancar and killed it easily. _'Man are these arrancar weak.'_

"Renji, move!" Uryu yelled. He was going to yell at Pesche, that's for sure.

Before Renji could move Uryu ploughed into his legs causing him to tumble, thankfully not landing face first into the slime. Chad ran up to them helping them up and away from it.

"What was the big idea of using your super-slick on a slope Pesche?!" Uryu confronted Pesche not at all pleased with what happened.

"What's super-slick?" Pesche loved winding Uryu up, even at the worst times possible he still did it.

"That green sludge. You said you called it super-slick before, idiot!"

"Ichigo, I'm not an idiot. I like what you called it! It shall now be called super-slip!"

"I'm Uryu!"

"Who's Uryu?" Pesche was getting carried away.

"Shut up, the pair of you!" Renji bit out.

"Ya, shut up, dontcha know." Dondochakka repeated.

"What Renji?"

"Weren't you and Chad fighting Szayel?"

"We were but Captain Kurotsuchi took over."

"Oh. Hey, Pesche, speaking of Ichigo, has anyone seen him?" Renji was curious for his friends welfare.

"Looks like Orihime found him." Chad pointed to Orihime's Sōten Kisshun dome.

"ORIHIME!" Ichigo's yell was blood-stopping. Everyone ran over to Ichigo to see him straining to get up but to no avail.

"Ichigo, where is Orihime?" Renji asked before the others even caught back their breath.

"Ulquiorra took her deeper into Las Noches. Renji, you have to go after him. He forced her to come here to start off with and knocked her out. She's in danger and I can't move to help her."

"We'll go with Renji, Ichigo."

"He needs someone to watch over him, and I'm not having that lot come along just to get themselves in trouble."

"We'll stay then."

"Renji, hurry before you lose trace of her reiatsu. GO!"

With that, Renji started to run using his shunpo to reach Ulquiorra and Orihime's destination in the walls of Las Noches. What he saw was not what he wanted to see.

"Shit!"


End file.
